El Día De San Valentín
by sakura9920
Summary: Feliz San Valentín
1. Chapter 1

era de mañana y tomoyo y sakura estaban preparando chocolates por el dia de San Valentín y un kero ayudando revolver los ingredientes asta que

kero: no es justo ese mocoso y conejo de las nieves va arecivir un chocolate y yo no y yo que te ayude aserlos no es justo

sakura: tranquilo quero tanbien hay uno para ti

tomoyo: que molde usaras para los chocolates

sakura: bues uno de estrella y uno de corazon para mi

tomoyo: para li no

sakura: si

tomoyo: bien hay que poner la mescla en los moldes para que esten

sakura: si

pusieron la mescla en los moldes y esperaron uno minutos para que se hornearan y cuando ya estaban horneados sakura puso en nombre de para: shaoran de: sakura en el chocolate de corazon y luego lo metio en una volsita de plastico cristalinda con unos adornos y unos listones para a mararlo y luego metio los otro chocolates en las volsitas de plastico con el mismo prosedimiento que la del chocolate de corazon esento que no les puso el nombre a estos chocolate de estrellas

Kero: todos esto chocolates de estrella son míos

Sakura: no sólo uno

Kero toma un chocolate de estrella

Kero: para quién son los otros

Sakura: uno es para mi papá, otro para mi hermano, otro para yukito y el otro para ti kero

Tomoyo está contando y ve que tiene uno de más

Tomoyo: Sakura aquí hay 5 chocolates de estrellas

Sakura: pos poreso

Cuarenta mental mente los chocolates que tiene que dar y cae en cuenta de que le que da uno

Sakura: eh pero si solo necesitaré 4 por qué hice 5 chocolates

Tomoyo: um

En la mañana siguiente

Toya: ya me voy

Sakura: espera hermano feliz día de San Valentín

Le da el chocolate

Toya: gracias mostró esto me ara daño

Sakura: hermano

Toya: ya me voy

Sakura: espera podrías decirle a yukito que viniera a la casa

Toya: si hay algo bueno de comer lo tendrás aquí

Sakura: si lo abra

Toya: entonces nos vemos aquí

Sakura: si

En la escuela

Sakura: buenos días

Tomoyo: buenos días Sakura toma feliz día de San Valentín

Le da un chocolate

Sakura: gracias tomy

Shaoran en la puerta: buenos días

Todos: buenos días

Shaoran: buenos días mi flor de cerezo

Sakura: buenos días mi Lobito ( lo va y lo abraza y lo besa) toma feliz día de San Valentín mi Lobito

Shaoran: gracias ( le da otro beso con mucho amor y pasión) toma también ( le da un chocolate de corazón con un osito dentro del corazón y un Lobito con sus nombres) feliz día de San Valentín amor

La abraza

Sakura: Shaoran gracias ( le devuelve el abrazo y lo besa)

Tomoyo: ahhhhh qué romántico y lo grabe

Sakura: Tomoyo ?

Shaoran: ehhh ?

Y las clases en pesaron normal mente y luego llegó la hora de la salida

Sakura: Shaoran no te gustaría comer en mi casa hoy

Shaoran: si claro que si mi flor ( la abraza y la besa)

Sakura: um ( se los devuelve) vamos

Shaoran: si

En una parte de los arbustos

Tomoyo: que bueno que me escondí aquí lo gravare todo para ponerlo después al álbum de fotos y video de la boda de sakura y Li que feliz soy jajajaja ?

En la casa de sakura

Sakura: voy a ser la comida

Shaoran: te ayudo si

Sakura: ok amor

Y asen la comida juntos asta que llegan toya, yukito y el papa de sakura a comer

Toya: que hace este mocoso aquí

Papa de sakura: hijo

Toya: arrr

Yukito: toya

Y empiezan a comer tiempo después

Sakura: yukito ten lo hice yo y Tomoyo

Yukito: gracias se ve delicioso

Shaoran celoso: arr ( se grúas los brazo)

Toya miró a Li y serie en vos baja: yukito ten cuidado por qué te puedes enfermera del estomago

Sakura: hermano ( lo patea )

Shaoran se ríe

Yukito: no es cierto toya de jala e paz está delicioso

Sakura: te nada

Papa de sakura: por cierto Sakura vi ayer los moldes que usaste y vi uno de corazón y otro de estrella

Sakura: ahh papa

Shaoran:?￢ﾝﾤ️

Yukito: ?

Toya: ? papa

Papa de sakura: qué pasa

Sakura y toya: nada

Papa de sakura: bien hijos a por cierto sabes hijos que hoy es el día que su mama nadeshiko le enviaba un chocolate con un ramo de flores al abuelo

Sakura: en serio papa

Papa de sakura: si an que al abuelo no le agrade

Sakura: por qué papá

Papa de sakura: si por qué decía que soy un dragón que se robó a su nadeshiko

Sakura: papa tú no eres un dragón ni nada por el estilo ( abraza a su papá y luego se va con su Shaoran )

Toya:?arrr

Sakura: ya se y si le mando un chocolate que hice al abuelo con flores como lo hacía mama

Papa de sakura: me parece bien hija

Shaoran: con flores

Sakura: si que tiene.

Shaoran suspira: ok

Sakura: ? ﾟﾘﾘ? ( para su Shaoran)

Shaoran:? ﾟﾘﾳ❤️?

Y luego Sakura usa la carta flor para a ser un ramo de flores y lo pone en una bolsita de platicó para que no se marraren las flores y el chocolate dentro de las flores y llega un asistente de la familia de Daidouji y se la da para que se las den a su abuelo hoy y Shaoran se va con Sakura para llevarla andar una vuelta por el parque luego se van a la casa de

Shaoran y luego empieza a llover y ella deciden ver una película de amor por el día de San Valentín

Sakura: que lindo ahh

Shaoran: no tanto como tú mi flor

Sakura: Shaoran ( se acerca a él )

Shaoran: Sakura ( la besa)

Ellos empieza a besarse con amor, cariño y pasión con todo el ardor que llevan dentro de lo que sienten el uno del otro asta dejarse llevar a ser el amor ❤️  
style="font-size: 16pt;"con todo el amor? que se tiene el uno con el otro ( **nota ellos estaban viendo la película en el cuarto de Shaoran**  
style="font-size: 16pt;") asta que se cansa de a ser el amor? y se acuestan en la cama y unas horas después de que pasen la lluvia vuelven a ser el amor  
style="font-family: 'Apple Color Emoji'; font-size: 16pt;"❤️ que dando ese día marcado para siempre en sus vidas ? ﾟﾘﾘ? ﾟﾘﾘ? ﾟﾘﾘ? ﾟﾒﾕ? ﾟﾒﾕ? ﾟﾒﾗ? ﾟﾒﾗ❤️❤️❤️❤️

 **Fin**

 **No es cierto que se acaba esta historia allí a un le falta otro cap pero ese lo su vire en el día del blanco el que salió en él manga des pues del día de San Valentín pasó el día de blanco lla saben eh a si que esperen la continuación en el otro mes beso**  
style="font-family: 'Apple Color Emoji'; font-size: 16pt;"? ? ﾟﾘﾘ? ﾟﾘﾘ?


	2. Dia del blanco

Era una tarde normal faltan una semana para el día del blanco una castaña un poco gordita del vientre estaba comiendo un helado con su amiga Tomoyo por qué se le antojo uno helado de chocolate

 **Pov sakura**

No lo puedo creer ya ase 3 semanas de que hice el amor con mi Lobito un recuerdo el día en que amanecí con el

 **Flash-back**

Era de día cuando de repente

 **Pov sakura**

Los rayos del sol ️ calaba en mi ojos poco a poco los abrí y siento una manos abrazándome la espalda y un frío insoportable y un poco de calor en la parte en que me abrasan y me miró pues con razón no abre de tener frío si estoy desnuda esperen estoy desnuda y me muevo y veo quien me tiene abrazada y no puedo evitar recordar lo que hicimos ayer y veo que el se levara mi Lobito

 **Pov shaoran**

Me voy levantando por los rayos del sol ️ qué pasa por mi ventana pero siento un calor estaño arriba mío y yo abrazándola cuando la miro

Sakura: buenos días ? mi Lobito

Shaoran: buenos días ?

No lo puedo creer estos sé ni fue un sueño que yo estuviera con mi flor en mi cama y son río ante eso los dos ayer asiendo el amor en mi cama que feliz soy

Sakura: vamos a prepara el desayuno mi Lobito

Shaoran: si mi flor de cerezo pero hay que poner nos la ropa mi flor

Sakura: si que si mi Lobito

Y nos cambiamos o más bien nos vestimos y fuimos a la cocina y empezamos a ser el desayuno

Sakura: mi Lobito y si asemos uno huevo revuelto con frijol y tocino ? con leche de chocolate y hokes si ( con ojo de  
style="font-family: 'Apple Color Emoji'; font-size: 16pt;"? )

Shaoran: pero mi flor no se te asee raro comer huevo revuelto con frijol y tocino ? la leche de chocolate y hoke si está bien pero lo primero como que es raro no

Sakura: crees que soy rara ( llora )

Shaoran: no quise decir eso mi flor

Que le pasa ase rato estaba bien y hora pide un desayuno extraño y luego llora que te pasa mi flor

Sakura: pero si lo acabas de a ser

Shaoran: no me aguas caso y asemos lo que dijestes si mi flor

Sakura: siiiii ? ﾟﾘﾍ?

Que rara es mi flor está feliz luego pide esa comida rara luego grite por lo que le dije de el desayuno y luego le digo que está bien lo asemos para que como y luego feliz ?  
style="font-size: 16pt;"que te pasa mi cerecita

 **Pov**

Y empezaron a ser ese desayuno y luego empezaron a desayunar y junto cuando sakura estaba por terminar le dan ganas de comitar y se va al baño

Shaoran: amor que te su sede por qué vomitaste

Sakura: no lo sé mi Lobito pero ya estoy bien

Shaoran segura

Sakura : si

Y Lugo la llevó a su casa y la dejo en la puerta y el se se fue y ella se metió a su casa y su papá le dijo donde estuvo todo la tarde y noche de ayer y le dijo que estuvo con Tomoyo para que toya no su pira lo que hizo con su novio en su casa

 **Fin del Flash-back**

Y desde entonces e tenido antojos y a beses son raros los antojos, mareos, Gomito, me canso mucho cuando practico magia con kero y mi Lobito y a bese me que do dormida y mi Lobito shaoran me pregunta si estoy bien y yo le digo que si a demás e visto que engordado un poquito en mi vientre y a un no me a bajado el periodo en fin nadie sabe lo qué pasó con mi Lobito hoy mi Lobito tiene práctica de fútbol y por reso no vino con nosotras a comer helado le diré a Tomoyo lo qué pasó con migo y mi Lobito el día de San Valentín

Sakura: Tomoyo ay algo que quiero decir te

Tomoyo: y que es no me digas que si estas enferma ? y tú diciendo que estás bien ande más de que comes mucho

Sakura: no es eso

Tomoyo: y entonces

Sakura: pues verás el día de San Valentín shaoran fue a mi casa a comer con nosotros

Tomoyo: si lo sé lo grabe

Sakura: que?

Tomoyo: que lo grabe cuando se fueron a tu casa y luego cuando comieron y de allí me fui

Sakura: oh

Tomoyo: y que

Sakura: buen luego de comer nos fuimos a pasar un rato

Tomoyo: ay no me fuera que dando para a ver grabado la cita de sakura en el día de San Valentín

Sakura: ah ? Tomoyo pero bueno en fin después de eso fuimos a su casa y vimos una película de amor por el día de San Valentín y bueno yo... esto hicimos el amor el y yo

Tomoyo: QUE? TÚ QUÉ

Sakura: que hice el amor con shaoran

Tomoyo: y usaron preservativo

Sakura: eh

Tomoyo: que si usaron preservativo

Sakura: ah. No por

Tomoyo: sakura después de a ser eso con li te empezaron las náuseas y antojos no

Sakura: si por

Tomoyo: creo saber que tienes

Sakura: en serio

Tomoyo: si

Sakura: y que es

Tomoyo: creo que estás ( en su oíd) embarazada

Sakura: que no

Tomoyo: y si te asemos una prueba de embarazo en un Clinica

Sakura: me párese bien

Tomoyo: vamos

Sakura: si

Y se fueron a la clínica y le hiceeron la prueba y espero unos minutos que estuviera listo y dio

Tomoyo: ábrelo y leerlo en vos alta

Sakura: prueba de embarazo positivo ( en shok)

Tomoyo: lo ves te lo dije mañana iremos a la primera cita con el Ginecólogo para ver cómo va de sano tu bebé sakura ( tocándole el vientre)

Sakura reaccionando: eh si ok

Tomoyo: bien aré la cita ok vámonos

Y se fueron a sus casa Tomoyo llamó al consultorio del Ginecólogo para mañana

En el día siguiente en la escuela

Tomoyo: buenos días li jaja ?

Shaoran: bueno día Daidouji te ocurre algo luces feliz más de lo normal

Tomoyo: no es nada ?

 **Pov Tomoyo**

Mejor no le digo nada a li que va a ser padre eso le toca a su novia o esposa jajajajajajaja

 **Pov shaoran**

Que le pasa a Daidouji por qué está así de feliz abra encontrado alguien a quien amar eso se lo preguntaré a mí flor de cerezo y hablando de ella estás 3 semanas está muy rara tiene un montón de antojos y aveces raros, desmayos, Gomito y se cansa mucho en los entrenamientos de magia que le pasara le preguntó y ella me dice que está bien tal ves lo ase para no preocuparme pero me preocupa más si no me dice que tiene hay mi flor que tienes

 **Pov**

Y Lugo la puerta se habré de jando ver a una castaña cansada ? de tanto correr y un poco triste de que no le va a decir a su amor lo que la tiene así de rara estás semanas

Sakura: buenos días ?

Todos: buenos días

Sakura: buenos días ( triste)

Tomoyo: buenos días

Shaoran: buenos días mi flor te ocurre algo

Sakura: eh no

Shaoran: no me mientas

En eso entra el profesor de clases

Profesor : buenos días tomen a siento y empezamos la clase

Todo se sientan

Sakura: hablamos en el recreo ( en vos baja)

Shaoran: ok ( en vos baja)

Pasan las clases hora del receso

En el patio

Shaoran: y bien que te pasa

Sakura: bueno yo

Tomoyo aparece

Tomoyo: sakura quiero hablar contigo ahora

Sakura: si vamos ahorita vuelvo shaoran si

Shaoran: ok

Un poco lejos de shaoran

Tomoyo: sakura a un no le digas lo te tu embarazo mejor díselo en el día del blanco ya falta poco para ese día y qué mejor regalo por lo de tu chocolate que te dio

Sakura: no lo sé tomy

Tomoyo: por favor sakura que mejor regolo que va a ser papa

Sakura: ok y le doy otro igual

Tomoyo: ok

Se fueron con shaoran

Shaoran: ven sakura

Se la lleva

Sakura: qué pasa shaoran

Shaoran: que es lo que te pasa mi flor por qué estás así de triste y los desmayos y los Gomitos

Sakura: no es nada en cerio no te preocupes si

Shaoran respira de resinación: está bien

 **Pov shaoran**

Lo a averiguare lo que te pasa mi flor no importa cuánto me tarde aré que me digas que tienes me preocupas y mucho

 **Pov sakura**

Lo siento por no decirte lo mi Lobito y por estar triste es que no se sitelo dijo me odies o me abandones por estar embarazada

 **Pov**

Luego se fueron a clases ya llego la hora de la salida

Tomoyo: vamos Sakura a tu ya sabes que

Por qué estaba shaoran con ellas

Sakura: si ok

Shaoran: a donde vas amor

Tomoyo: no te preocupes li mañana te vas con ella pero hoy yo me voy con ella

Se la lleva

Shaoran: es peren

Ya era tarde y se fue a su casa

Con sakura y Tomoyo en el Ginecólogo

Ginecólogo: y bien quien de ustedes dos es la que está embarazada

Sakura: yo soy

Ginecólogo: bien ponte esto y te a cuesta aquí

Sakura: ok

Después de los chequeos de ginecólogo

Ginecólogo: bien señorita tiene un bebé saludable por el momento pero ay que tener lo así para que no le pase nada cuando nazca

Sakura: ok y como lo puedo a ser eso para mantenerlo saludable

Ginecólogo: comiendo bien y un poco más por qué no solo ere tú la que come si no también el bebé y te daré está lista que te ayudará para que nazca saludable

Sakura: ok

Ginecólogo: para la otra semana el martes vendrás a tu otra cita para ver cómo va tu bebé

Sakura: ok

Y después se fueron a sus casa

Y pasa una semana que siempre shaoran insistía en saber que le pasa a sakura pero ella ni le dice nada

Y ya es el Día del blanco el lunes en la escuela

Sakura: buenos días ( triste)

Todos; bueno días

Sakura: bueno días( triste)

Shaoran: buenos días mi flor que Te pasa

Sakura: nada

Tomoyo: buenos días

Sakura: toma Tomoyo ( le da su regalo) feliz día del blanco

Tomoyo: gracias sakura ( lo abre y ve una bolsita echa a mano)

Pasan la clase y es hora de salir de la escuela

Tomoyo: bien es hora de que ustedes vengan conmigo a mi casa allí les tengo su ropa para lo de su cita

Sakura y shaoran: ? Tomoyo/ Daidouji

Y se fueron a la casa de Tomoyo y se pusieron está ropa.

A si está vestida sakura con zapatos negros

Y shaoran como bestia el Pero en lugar de verde era negro con la camiseta blanca

Tomoyo: bien ya se pueden ir

Sakura y shaoran: ok

En el camino ya en el restaurante

Shaoran: mira esto es tu regalo por el día del blanco y otro que luego te lo daré

Sakura: ok a es cierto toma ( le da su regalo)

Shaoran: gracias ( lo abre y ve un Brazalete echó a mana con tu sys) que lindo gracias amor

Sakura: a mi Lobito ( un boco triste)

En otra parte

Tomoyo: es pera

Mesera: qué pasa señorita

 **Pov Tomoyo**

Se que a mi amiga le va a ser difícil decirle eso y ella piensa que si él dentera la va abandonar y la boy ayudar a que se lo diga hoy para que se a su otro regalo del día del blanco

 **Pov**

Tomoyo: si se me ofrece algo ves a esa mesa ( en tonde están Sakura y shaoran)

Mesera: si es la mesa 6 a la que voy a dejar su órdenes de comida

Tomoyo:oh quiero que le de esto de mi parte dile que soy una anónimo pero la señorita sentada ahí sabrá quién soy ( le da una bandeja de "comida")

Mesera: ok

Devuelta con sakura y shaoran

Shaoran: ya me canse mi flor de cerezo que te pasa as estado triste toda la semana y hoy que tienes amor

Sakura: bueno yo

Llega la mesera que estuvo hablando con Tomoyo

 **Pov sakura**

Que buena suerte o mala vamos Sakura dile a shaoran de lo que tienes

Mesera: disculpe me aquí le traigo sus órdenes

Shaoran y sakura: gracias

Shaoran: disculpe esto no es nuestro ( a puntando a la bandeja)

Mesera: lo sé pero un anónimo se lo bando ver que va a correr a su cuenta

Shaoran: pero de todas maneras no lo queremos se lo puede llevar

Mesera: ok

 **Pov**

Cuando la mesera se dispuso a agarrar la bandeja la destapo dejando ver unos zapatitos y un biberón ?  
style="font-size: 16pt;"de bebe

 **Pov sakura**

Ahhhh Tomoyo ella fue la que no lo dio y doy un poco en un arbusto que tienen de adornó el restaurante y veo a Tomoyo riendo me las pagarás por resto

 **Pov**

Mesera: lo siento mucho

Sakura: no importa creo saber quién lo envió dejándolo

Mesera: ok

Se fue la mesera

Shaoran: pero que sakura por qué le dijiste que dejara esto aquí

Sakura: eh ?

Shaoran: sabes quién lo envió no

Sakura: si

Shaoran: quien

Sakura: to...mo...y

Shaoran: Daidouji

 **Pov shaoran**

Que esto que está pasando por qué esa está bandeja con estas cosas de bebe qué pasa mi flor lose muy nerviosa y a parte la miro un poco gordita

Sakura: si

Shaoran: pero porque

Sakura: bueno shaoran yo...

Shaoran: que te ocurre amor

Sakura: es que ( agacha la cabeza y unas lágrimas le salen de su ojos ?) estoy

Shaoran: tú que mi amor no llores me parte el alma verte así

Sakura: es que estoy embarazada shaoran estoy esperando un hijo tú yo

Shaoran: eh

Estoy embarazada shaoran estoy esperando un hijo tú yo no lo puedo creer voy a ser papa esas palabras resuena en mi mente con lo que me dijo mi flor y es más hermosa que el verdadero regalo que le tengo a mi flor

 **Pov**

Sakura: shaoran me odias por esto di algo ( llorando)

Shaoran saliendo del transe: eh no no es cierto no te odio

Sakura: en tose ya no me vas amar por resto ( señalando el vientre) verdad

Shaoran: no digas tonterías yo te amo y me as dado el regalo más hermoso que me ayas podido darme una familia contigo amor ?

Sakura: shaoran ?

Shaoran: por reso está vas así de triste te mías que no te quisiera por reso ( apuntado a su vientre)

Sakura: si

Shaoran: amor ( la abraza y la besa)

Mesera: disculpen de nuevo ( les deja su postre y una bino y dos copas con el bino y un anillo de compromiso)

Shaoran: gracias

Le da el dinero por ese favor

Shaoran mente la mano en la copa y saca el anillo ? y se arrodilla

Shaoran: Sakura kinomoto yo este día de boy a decir esto pero tú me diste la sorpresa de mi vida pero a un así lo diré Sakura kinomoto quiere casarte con migo

Sakura con lágrimas en los ojos: si claro que si

Se besan pasa él tiempo ya le an dicho a la familia de sakura que ella está embarazada ? a un que toya no lo tomo bien y estuvo a punto demmatar al padre pero al final asedio a eso con la condición de que el bebé no se quede sin padre y después de eso al mes ellos se casaron y van a un a la escuela Sakura ya dio a luz a su bebé el bebé de sakura cumple un año de vida

 **Pov sakura**

Que rápido pasa el tiempo un ase un año nació mi pequeño hien a un re cuerd el día que mi niño nació como si fuera ayer

 **Flash-back**

Sakura estaba tejido en el departamento donde vive con su esposo por qué ase un mes ellos se casaron y ella está ahí con su esposo y su mejor amiga cuando de repente le empieza doler la panza

Shaoran: qué ocurre amor

Sakura: nada solo me duele mucho la panza

Tomoyo: yo creo que ya viernes el bebé

Shaoran: por favor Daidouji

Sakura: si Tomoyo no exagere

Cuando se rompe la fuente y le sale toda el agua

Sakura: oh no ( se toca la el pantalón y está húmedo)

Shaoran: qué pasa amor

Sakura: la fuente se a roto

Tomoyo: te dije

Shaoran:y eso que quiere decir

Sakura y Tomoyo se mira ? y ambas dicen: el bebé ya viene ( gritando)

Shaoran: vámonos entonces ( preocupado )

La subió a su carro a toda velocidad que caso mata a su esposa e hijo y a su amiga por la velocidad al hospital en el hospital sala de partos

Sakura: shaoran tómame de la mano y no me sueltes

Shaoran: ok ( la toma de la mano)

Doctor: resiste señora ya mero viene su bebé

Shaoran le suelta la mano: no puede ser que nazca el bebé sin herí mucho a mi esposa doctor

Doctor: me temo que no

Shaoran: pero por que

Doctor: yo les dije si quería cesaría o parto natural y ustedes dijeron natural y ya no se puede asee nada para que a serle una cesaría

Shaoran: como ( fue interrumpido por su esposa)

Sakura: AHHHHH

Shaoran: ya amor todo estará bien y tú doctor tr...) fue interrumpido por su esposa de nuevo)

Sakura: shaoran ven ahora mismo y gane tu mano por qué si no juro que te pido el divorcio permanentemente y no nos veras a mi y a tu hijo

Shaoran: amor ( va con ella y le toma las manos)

Doctor: empuja un poco más ya mero viene el bebé

Sakura: unmmmm ( y con sus manos en la sacas con los de su esposo las apretaba como si tratara de quebrarle el hueso)

Shaoran: amor ( es presión de dolor) ahhhh

Doctor: señor li por qué grita ustedes no está dando luz sino su esposa

Shaoran: lose pero mi esposa está tratando de romperme los huesos de la mano ?

Doctor: ohh ya le falta poco empuje dos bese más y ya estará su bebé aquí con ustedes veo su cabes

La cabeza del bebé estaba saliendo con otras cosa que la panza de una embarazada tiene para poder tener vivo a su bebé y mucha sangra shaoran a ver eso le da asco ?  
style="font-size: 16pt;"y se trata de desmayar pero sakura siente eso

Sakura: si te desmayas te castro y dejo dormir a fuera de la casa

El doctor ?￢ﾀﾍ ️?: ( pensamientos del doctor pobre chico)

shaoran como si con eso le hubieran las timado y mucho se recompuso en seguida: si amor

Sakura: ?

Bebé: muuuuuuuuaaaaaaaa ( se escucha un llanto)

Doctor: felicidades señores li tiene un hermoso bebé Niño voy a bañarlo y luego se los traen ok

Sakura: ?

Shaoran: ?

Después de unos minutos llega una enfermera con dl bebe embarazo

Enfermera: aquí tiene como le podrán a su bebé

Sakura y shaoran se miran y dicen al unícion: hien li

Enfermera: pues aquí tiene a su bebé

Llena él acta del bebé con su nombre y se va

Sakura:hola mi bebé

El bebé ríe

Shaoran los abraza y el bebé lo patea

Shaoran: párese que ese muñeco contagio a mi hijo por qué no me quiere ser as de ti

Sakura: jajajaja no digas eso hien el es tu papá

Shaoran abraza al bebé es su brazo y el bebé se tranquiliza al sentiré el corazón de su papá y los tres se abrazan

 **Fin del Flash-back**

Algo me saca de mis recuerdo

Shaoran: amor que piensa

Sakura: nada solo puedo el día que nació nuestro pequeño

Shaoran: amor yo igual pesaba eso si no fuera por hien ni me doy cuenta de lo qué pasa

Sakura: ?

Hien: mama, papa ( va con ellos)

Sakura: qué pasa amor ( lo abraza)

Hien: cuando vamos a que bar piñata ( **recuerden que a pesa tiene un año y no sabe habla bien** )

Sakura: orita amor

Shaoran: campeón por qué no vas y comes algo y quebramos la piña luego

Hien: siii

Shaoran: anda ve

Hien se va caminando con su papá

Sakura: ?

Tomoyo: ay amiga estás muy feliz el día de hoy

Sakura: si lo estoy

Tomoyo: será por qué es el cumple años de hien o por sus dos regalos ? ( son risas picara)

Sakura: si

Tomoyo: shaoran a un no lo sabe

Sakura: no y hoy selos diré a los dos

Tomoyo: más te vale ?

Shaoran: saber que

Sakura: nada

Shaoran alsa una ceja: umm

Y pasa la fiesta y es hora de habría los regalos

Shaoran: bien amor este es de tu mamá y yo

Hien: gacia papa

Shaoran: ?

Sakura: hay otro regalo de mi parte para ti amor

Hien: que ech

Shaoran: amor por qué no me lo dijiste así podríamos a verse los regalo entre los dos

Sakura: es por qué ayer me di cuenta de eso y se me o curio que de lo podría dar hoy amor

Shaoran: está bien pero a la próxima me habísa cuando vallas a ser algo tú sola recuerda que ya tienes alguien que te ayude amor

Sakura: lo sé mi Lobito

Hien: mami y mi regaño lo quieño ya

Sakura: no amor no es algo que se puede dar ahora

Hien: y en toces que

Sakura: es que de tras a un hermano o hermana amor

Hien: siii siempe quise un hermano

Shaoran: con que eso era

Sakura: si amor

Shaoran: otro integrante a la familia amor

Sakura: si

Hien: hermano hermano en donde está

Sakura: amor a un no viene

Hien: cuado estará con nosotros

Sakura: pronto amor

 **Pov shaoran**

Que feliz soy estoy con la mujer que amo y mi hijo de un año y voy atener otro hijo nuevo que bien lo malo será todo lo que pase cuando hien estaba en la pasa de mi Sakura las desveladas los antojos y todo eso pero vale la pena

 **Pov**

Después de eso pasaron los nueve meses de embarazo de sakura y volvío arrepentirse todo como si hien hubiera nacido y fue una hermosa niña la que tuvo Sakura y la llamaran nadeshiko li y se la pasaron muy felices juntos la familia li kinomoto

 **Fin**

 **Ahora si ya se acabo esta historia de especial de San Valentín y dia del blanco**


End file.
